


Sunrise

by SkyJourney



Category: Fallen Hero Series - Malin Rydén, Fallen Hero: Rebirth (Video Game)
Genre: A little bit of hurt and comfort if you squint, Fluff, Love Confessions, Other, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 01:11:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20381218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyJourney/pseuds/SkyJourney
Summary: "They weren't supposed to feel like this, about anyone. Feelings for others, friendship, love… Those were meant for humans, people, not an imposter who had forgotten they weren't one. The farm had made sure they knew it, drilled it into their head so that they would never forget it again, and yet… Lying here, their head on Herald's chest, feeling it move gently up and down as he breathed, Remy couldn't help the emotions washing over them. "Confessing to loving someone isn't easy for Sidestep.Spoilers for Fallen Hero: Retribution.





	Sunrise

They weren't supposed to feel like this, about anyone. Feelings for others, friendship, love… Those were meant for humans, people, not an imposter who had forgotten they weren't one. The farm had made sure they knew it, drilled it into their head so that they would never forget it again, and yet… Lying here, their head on Herald's chest, feeling it move gently up and down as he breathed, Remy couldn't help the emotions washing over them. With a gentle smile on their face, they reached up to stroke Herald's cheek, feeling it move under their hand as he grinned back. It was infectious the way Herald projected his feelings, like sunlight filling the dark portions of Remy's mind, waking up emotions that had slept too long. 

There was no hesitation as Remy leaned forward and kissed Herald, slowly and sleepily. Their hand still rested on his face as they broke the kiss. "I love you." They had an easier time saying it now, the phrase practiced and comfortable on their lips, unlike before when… 

_ Herald paced around the kitchen, running between the pantry to grab forgotten ingredients, and pots threatening to boil over at any moment. His back was to Remy as he worked, and it wasn't long before he realized he was rambling, that Remy had fallen quiet behind him. Only the sound of the rain against the window filled the silence as Herald paused. It was an unusually dreary day, figured it would start pouring the one time he had a proper day off. With a slight smile on his lips he wondered if Remy was staring out those same windows, waiting to be woken from their thoughts with a short kiss. It wouldn't be the first time.  _

_ "Everything okay back there?"  _

_ He got only a noncommittal grunt in response.  _

_ That was unusual. Turning the heat on the stove lower and wiping his hands on a nearby kitchen towel, Herald turned around to face Remy where they sat on the other side of the kitchen island. Their eyes were focused not on the window, but on him, staring right at him with hard eyes, their face serious but otherwise unreadable, masked. It was a sight Herald wasn't used to anymore, a look reserved for moments when someone had pried too hard or gotten too close to a truth Remy didn't want to admit. Like on their first date, right before Remy ran out of the restaurant, overwhelmed by the people around them, and by the way Herald spoke of them, with too much admiration and hope.  _

_ His eyebrows tensed together as he tried to think of whether he'd said anything to cause this now. What had he been rambling about? Nothing serious, just an amusing anecdote of how he got surprised by a sudden rainpour while flying once. Try as he might, he couldn't think of anything that would have caused a reaction like this.  _

_ Herald set the kitchen towel down on the counter and walked over to Remy, gently grabbing one of their hands, slowly and loosely enough for Remy to pull back if they wanted to. They allowed it, swallowing once hard and pressing their lips together, but never taking their eyes off of Herald's face.  _

_ "Rems… Everything okay?"  _

_ Their eyes darted away at the question, suddenly more wide eyed than hard. With their other hand they tugged nervously at the collar of their shirt, and with a start Herald realized they were breathing hard. Was it fear? Anxiety? He squeezed Remy's hand, once, comforting, and as he did, they turned back towards him, and took a deep breath.  _

_ "Herald I…" They locked eyes with him, tearing up as the slightest hint of a smile tugged at their lips. "I love you."  _

"I love you too." Herald smiled down at Remy, holding them tight against his chest as their eyes slowly close again. His warmth enveloped them. He was their morning sun, a new beginning as constant as the passage of time itself. 

Maybe they weren't made for this, made to feel love, to want to be held by someone and never move away. But, Remy thought with a smile, maybe it didn't matter what they'd been made for. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes I write content for my own sidestep. Remy is *clutches chest* dear to me.


End file.
